


Endlessly

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Starker, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Spoiler de la película #Endgame. Si no la has visto y decides leerlo, es bajo tu propio riesgo.





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler de la película #Endgame. Si no la has visto y decides leerlo, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Peter aun podía ver su rostro agonizante. Las palabras salían de su boca pero no sabía qué estaba diciendo. No entendía nada de lo que su mente formulaba de manera atropellada en ese poco tiempo para aprovecharlo, para saber que aún lo tenía.

Ese abrazo se sintió como siempre lo había pensado: correspondido, ansioso, desesperado, lleno de todo y con nada qué decir por qué ninguno supo elegir las palabras. La situación ameritaba otras medidas y aun en la incertidumbre de no saber cómo resultaría todo, era necesario darlo. Dárselo.

Peter estaba ahí, sentado en la cama recordando todo con sumo detalle. Aún podía sentir la euforia de la batalla, las heridas en la piel, la tristeza romperlo en mil pedazos y sentir que se iba a morir.

Ese terror de la primera vez que él se desvaneció era nada comparado con el hecho de tener que enfrentar el tener que perderlo a él, a Tony, su Tony.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y trató de sosegarse. El cabello estaba mojado por el sudor igual que todo su cuerpo. Su corazón latía como si aun estuviera en el campo de batalla y volvió a acostarse. No podría conciliar el sueño y menos con la luz del día entrando por la ventana.

—¿Vamos hoy a ver al tío Stephen?

Esa dulce vocecita lo tranquilizó e hizo que las lágrimas se resistieran a caer.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —preguntó temiendo que el nudo en la garganta fuera a delatar esa pesadilla sin fin.

—Papá me preparó cereal con leche. Dijo que te dejara dormir pero yo quería verte...

Peter se levantó de la cama y fue a abrazar a la pequeña niña que él y Tony habían tenido con ayuda de su eterna amiga y confidente.

—Y me peinó como la tía Pepper le enseñó.

Peter jugó con aquel par de coletas mal hechas y sonrió.

—Bueno, dile a papá que si no le molesta, voy a peinarte otra vez.

La niña salió corriendo y se abrazó a las piernas del hombre que apenas iba entrando.

—¿Acaso insinúas que sé cómo viajar al tiempo pero no sé cómo peinar a nuestra hija?

Peter se acercó y se agachó a cargar a la nena al tiempo que dejaba que Tony le diera un beso lento y tierno.

—Nunca dije eso —dijo Peter mientras con una mano cargaba bien a su niña y con la otra acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Tony—. Me escuchaste mal.

Tony sonrió. Su piel aun conservaba la marca de esas quemaduras casi mortales y que revelaban que todo cuanto seguía atormentándolo había sido cierto.

—Tal vez en la siguiente terapia pida una oreja nueva en lugar de un injerto de piel. Me será muy útil para resolver ciertos desacuerdos domésticos. Aunque no sé si sea mejor idea buscar a Stephen para que con un poco de su magia me haga ver tan fabuloso como me veía en mis veintes. Digo, para no desentonar y porque si pudo traerme de vuelta, no veo por qué no pueda arreglar este desastre.

Peter sonrió y bajó a Morgan cuando se empezó a remover inquieta. Tony se hizo a un lado para que la niña corriera y se quedó frente a Peter. El castaño miró aquel rostro maduro y acarició esos cabellos casi platinados.

—Te amo así como eres y así cómo te ves. No cambiaría absolutamente nada de todo lo que hemos pasado y lo que hemos vivido.

—Te amo, Peter.

Tony rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su esposo y lo atrajo a su pecho, sintiendo como aquel abrazo volvía a ser como ese que marcó el destino de ambos: fuerte, ansioso, desesperado. Sin fin.


End file.
